The present disclosure generally relates to virtual reality systems, and more specifically relates to mapping an environment in which a virtual reality system is used.
Virtual reality (VR) devices deliver media to users based at least in part on the position and movement of a headset worn by a user. Some VR devices deliver media augmenting or interacting with an environment in which the user is using the headset, or influenced by objects or features in the environment. For example, the VR device may display media to the user that includes virtual objects placed within the user's environment. To display media based on the user's environment, these VR devices often include a camera that maps out features in the environment. However, using a single camera to map features in the environment does not provide enough information to accurately identify the features in the environment or permit the determination of scale of those features. Likewise, there may not be enough information to determine the position of the VR headset relative to the features. Thus, the media presented by these systems may not accurately follow the actual position of the VR headset.